The Saga of Darius Shan: The Creatures of the Night
by XxShadowXxHazardXx
Summary: Darius Shan has just been turned into a vampire (half-vampire technically) by his uncle, Darren Shan. After fleeing from his hometown with his mother, a familiar vampire meets up with the duo, determined to teach Darius the ways of the vampires. Will Darius eventually learn how to become a true vampire, or will he attempt to stay human?
1. Chapter 1

**nA/N: Hey everyone! This is my second story for the Cirque du Freak archive, so I hope you like it! Darius is one of my favorite characters, despite him being in only two books. I've always wondered what happened to him and Annie after they left in the Sons of Destiny, so I've decided to write about it. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque du Freak.**

* * *

I woke to someone shaking my shoulder. "Darius"

I waved off whoever was shaking me and turned over. I was so exhausted and I don't know why. Maybe it was because I stayed up all night reading comic books.

"Darius, come on, get up!"

I reluctantly opened my eyes to see my mom staring at me with a mixture of annoyance and relief. Her brown eyes were clouded with fatigue and her brown hair was in a messy bun.

That's when I took in my surroundings. We were in a beat-up looking hotel room that smelled kind of like my grandparent's house. The wallpaper was tearing and everywhere you looked there was dust. The TV was wrapped in saran wrap, like it hasn't been used in over 100 years. A hint of sunlight shone through the stained curtains, telling me that it was daytime. "Where are we?"

"A hotel a few miles away from home." Mom replied. She sunk into a chair next to the bed I was lying on and sighed, mumbling something under her breath.

"Why?" I asked. "What's going on?"

Mom looked at me, her eyebrows crinkled with worry. "You mean you don't remember?"

I shook my head, feeling totally clueless. Remember what?

Mom took a deep breath before speaking. She looked nervous, which immediately had me nervous. What happened? She then dove into the tale of the previous day, all of it suddenly coming back to me as she finished. How Steve killed that snake boy, Darren turning me into a vampire—well, half-vampire technically—, the pain that came with the transformation.

I immediately began to feel dizzy. I lay back down on the bed and stuffed my face into the pillow, ignoring the strange smell that emitted from it. I began to shake, the very thought of vampire blood coursing through my veins suddenly overwhelming. It was better than being a vampanese like my murderer of a father—if I can even call him that anymore.

"Darius?" mom asked, putting a hand on my back. "Are you ok?"

I resisted rolling my eyes. She always worried too much. "Yeah, mom, I'm fine."

I guess my voice was muffled by the pillow because my mom replied, "What?"

Sighing, I lifted my head up. "I said I'm fine, mom."

My mom looked at me warily before leaning back on her chair. It was silent for what seemed like eternity.

My thoughts suddenly whirled to Darren, who was the one who turned me into a half-vampire in the first place. I remember him saying something about fighting my father before he changed me. I hope he was ok. Who knows what my father is doing to him? I might have just met him only a few days ago, but he was family. And to think I actually believed the lies my father told me. He told me that _Darren_ was the evil one. That _Darren_ wanted to kill _him_. But now I know the truth. Everything he ever told me was a lie.

My stomach rumbled and it occurred to me that I hadn't eaten since yesterday. I was starving!

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"What time is?"

My mom checked her watch. "About 9:00."

"I'm hungry."

My mom suddenly turned pale. "Uh, what-what do you mean by that?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head. "What do _you_ mean by that?"

Mom squirmed in her seat. She laced her fingers together and bit her lip, something she always did when she was nervous. "Well, now that you're a vampire, you have to . . ." She trailed off awkwardly and my eyes widened as I realized what she meant.

I decided to mess with her a little. I licked my lips and began to walk towards her, the creepy smile never leaving my lips. "Now that you mention it, I am kind of . . . thirsty."

My mom backed up a little, her face as pale as a bed sheet. "D-Darius?"

Without warning, I jumped on her. "I vant to suck your blood!" I yelled in my best Dracula impression.

That's when my mom realized that I was kidding. She smiled and ruffled my hair. "Ok, Dracula, if you're hungry, let's go get some breakfast."

I smiled and ran to the door. "Thank god!"

My mom laughed and grabbed her keys. "Where do you want to go?"

"Can we get Chinese?"

"For breakfast?"

"Please?" I begged.

My mom rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. "Fine"

Little did I know, the happiness wouldn't last for long.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 1 everyone! I'll update as soon as I can. Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

* * *

After getting some Chinese food, we drove back to the hotel. My mom opened the door and we both stepped inside. I turned on the light and nearly had a heart attack. Vancha March was lying on the couch, hitting the TV remote with his hand. "This damned this won't work." He eventually gave up and put it back on the coffee table.

My mom dropped her keys. "Vancha?"

Vancha looked over at us with a smile. "Ah, Annie, Darius! I was wondering when you guys would get home!"

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked.

Vancha leaped from the couch and walked over to me. He looked exactly the way he did when we last saw him. Long and wild bright green hair, red tinted skin and homemade animal skin clothes. As usual, he wore no shoes.

"How you holding up?" he asked giving me a light punch on the shoulder. "The vampire blood in you all settled?"

I nodded. "I think so."

Vancha smiled. "That's good."

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude or anything, Vancha." My mom said. "But why exactly how are you here?"

"And how did you get in?" I asked.

Vancha pointed at the window, as if it was obvious. "Through the window." He turned to Annie, his face flattening. "I've come here to tell you some news. You guys should sit down for this."

I sat down next to him and my mom sat on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Vancha stared at his fingers for a few seconds before looking up again. "I hate to tell you this, I really do, but—" He faltered. I could've sworn there were tears in his eyes.

"Vancha" my mom said. "Keep going."

Vancha swallowed and closed his eyes. "Darren's dead."

Silence.

My eyes widened. Darren's dead? I clenched my fists. No, he can't be. He just can't.

"Wh-What?" my mom asked softly. She looked ready to cry.

"You're lying." I said in denial. "You have to be."

Vancha shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no. Steve killed him."

Rage fueled me like a gasoline in a campfire. "That bastard" I mumbled. I kicked the coffee table as hard as I could in anger and unexpectedly fell to the ground and broke. I glanced at Vancha but he didn't seem at all fazed.

My mom collapsed on the bed and wailed. "No!" she said. "He can't be! Not again!"

I blinked tears out of my eyes before walking over to her and hugging her. She put her hand on my head and sobbed into my shoulder. I swallowed, trying not to let the tears fall. I'm a vampire now. And vampires don't cry. But I eventually gave in and sobbed right along with her.

I can't believe it. My uncle is dead.

* * *

Once we both calmed down enough, Annie walked over to Vancha and the two started whispering to each other. My new vampire hearing caught on to every single word.

"What now?" my mom asked.

"I have to take him somewhere safe. Away from you. As a newly blooded vampire, Darius is dangerous to be around." Vancha said.

My eyes widened. What?

"Do you mean he'll start feeding?" my mom asked. "He'll have to drink blood to survive?"

"Yes" Vancha said. "I don't want to risk him hurting you or any other human. I have to take him with me so he can train. So he can be in control of his urges."

My mom sniffled, looking ready to cry again. "Where will you go?"

"Everywhere you can think of." Vancha answered. "When he is fully ready, I will take him to Vampire Mountain."

"Will the Princes approve of him?"

"I'm sure they will, given the situation." Vancha said. "Darren went through the same thing."

I flinched at that. Darren was probably the only person that understood what I was going through. But he was gone.

"Will he be safe?"

"Truthfully, no. No vampire is ever safe. But I'll take care of him. He'll be in good hands."

My mom hugged him. "Thank you."

Vancha smiled. "You're welcome."

They walked back over to me and I tried to look innocent by staring at the couch.

"Darius" Vancha said. "Come here."

I got up and stood in front of him. Vancha put his hands on my shoulders. "How do you feel? Woozy? Lightheaded?"

I shook my head. "No"

"Good, let me see your nails."

I showed him my nails. I remember Darren saying that they were a vampire's main weapon and should always be taken care of.

Vancha nodded again. "I imagined you heard all of that?"

I nodded, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. "Do I really have to leave?"

Vancha glanced over at my mom. "I'm sorry, but it is necessary. You need to train. We can't risk you hurting anyone. And I know you wouldn't want to hurt your mom."

I looked at my mom, who had her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were closed but no tears fell. "When do we leave?"

Vancha sat down on the couch and put his feet on the nearly broken coffee table. "I would like to head off in a few days."

I nodded and plopped down next to him. "Alright"

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 2! Hope you liked it! R&R! **


End file.
